A silicon-controlled rectifier (SCR) is a four-layered high-power semiconductor device with three p-n junctions. A SCR is also referred to as a thyristor. SCRs have advantages such as being small, having relatively simple structures and high performance. Thus SCRs have been widely used in various electronic devices and electronic products. SCRs are mainly used as rectifiers, inverters, frequency converters, voltage regulators, non-contact switches, etc. For example, many home appliances such as dimmer lights, speed-controllable fans, air conditioners, televisions, refrigerators, washing machines, cameras, audio systems, acousto-optic circuits, timing controllers, toy devices, radio remote control devices, video cameras, and industrial control devices, include SCRs as components.
Existing SCR applications are mainly used in constant-current regulation circuits. However, currently, more and more circuits require constant-voltage regulation. Thus, it is critical to improve the compatibility of the SCRs and provide constant voltages to the loads. It is thus desirable to develop stable and reliable regulation methods.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.